


Несносное чудовище

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, fandom Antagonists 2020, пиратская история
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Написано по серииартовvenusiaries.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Несносное чудовище

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по серии [артов](https://66.media.tumblr.com/612d4dfc2303da1c0db62d52cc130938/d2b03620d6c3711d-64/s640x960/74fef19c4c24e78fc34fdee5d162ab46a1bdb211.png) venusiaries.

— Наглая самовлюблённая тварь, — негодующе пробормотал Стив, глядя в подзорную трубу. Крошечный пират — расстояние между “Валькирией” и “Весёлой Пятницей” всё увеличивалось — белозубо ухмыльнулся и помахал отстающей погоне рукой; золотая бляшка амулета на его загорелой груди подпрыгнула и послала в глаза Стиву острый синий луч: — Что с пушками, Бак?

Баки, весь рейс отчаянно старавшийся оправдать высокое звание юнги, с сожалением покачал головой.

— Он как-то их разладил, Капитан. Не представляю, как. И порох весь испорчен!

Корма “Пятницы”, задорно подпрыгивая на волнах, уходила всё дальше, и Стив, как ни мечтал немедленно добраться до Старка, вынужден был признать: этот бой они проиграли. Карта с координатами сокровищ, закопанных ещё отцом новоизбранного Гения Морей, вновь оказалась в руках Старков, и можно было не сомневаться: правительство увидит её нескоро, если увидит вообще. Если он, Стив Роджерс, не сможет выполнить задание.

Точно почуяв горечь его мыслей, Тони перестал улыбаться. С большой дистанции и в мелькании моря и света, в качающихся отражениях драгоценных цейсовских линз, наглые карие глаза, по которым вздыхали все женщины на всех континентах, вдруг стали ужасно грустными. Словно Тони Старк не уходил прочь, вернув себе достояние своего отца, а потерпел самое страшное и сокрушительное поражение в жизни.

— Однажды я тебя достану, — пробормотал Стив себе под нос. — Однажды мы скрестим шпаги, и я смогу тебя победить. Я не из тех, кто отступает.

Баки пробормотал что-то про идею фикс и торопливо убрался с палубы, — побежал, должно быть, делиться впечатлениями о безнадёжной погоне с темнокожим Сэмом, бывшим рабом, которого Стив в своё время спас с Орлиного острова. В последнее время они с Баки здорово сдружились и стали почти неразлучны, и Стив это искренне одобрял: мальчишка из притона хотел о ком-то заботиться, а он сам был слишком взрослым и самостоятельным, настоящим капитаном, и не нуждался в постоянной беготне вокруг.

Он хотел Тони Старка. Искренне, всем могучим сердцем хотел догнать его, захватить, взять в плен. Сейчас, глядя в эти внезапно грустные глаза, Стив впервые задумался о том, чего хочет сам Тони. Несметные богатства у него уже были, слава шла впереди него, так чего ради он продолжал рисковать жизнью?

Будто отвечая, Тони Старк мотнул растрёпанной беспутной головой — нестерпимо ярко сверкнули золотые серьги в его ушах, — и послал Стиву воздушный поцелуй, пролетевший над волнами и угодивший в самое сердце.

Стив с трудом перевёл дыхание и поклялся себе однажды догнать это несносное чудовище.


End file.
